


AMUSE has given up.

by Pipsquek13



Series: Cross Gene Texting Fics [3]
Category: CROSS GENE, K-pop
Genre: Based off a picture, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Texting, but we still love all of them, casper wants to protect sangmin, cross gene is really gay, motherly casper, pure sangmin, seyoung is disappointed, takuya is angry, texting fic, yongseok and shin are hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipsquek13/pseuds/Pipsquek13
Summary: In which Seyoung and Takuya confront their boyfriends.





	AMUSE has given up.

**Author's Note:**

> This picture came out a while ago but I still think about it a lot.  
> For those of you who want to be able to see it easier, here's a link to the tweet: https://twitter.com/crossgene_japan/status/942010764109365248

12:45 PM  
[Casper’s name has been changed to Baby Ghost]  
[Sangmin’s name has been changed to Sunshine Child]  
[Seyoung’s name has been changed to Bug Boi]  
[Shin’s name has been changed to Weeb Trash]  
[Takuya’s name has been changed to Tall Tree]  
[Yongseok’s name has been changed to Young Succ]

Bug Boi: YONGSEOK THE FUCK

Young Succ: woops

Weeb Trash: He found out

Tall Tree: FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH SEYOUNG

Bug Boi: I resent that remark we agree a lot.

Sunshine Child: Wait, what happened?

Baby Ghost: DON’T LET HIM KNOW

Tall Tree: HE IS A PART OF THIS FAMILY HE DESERVES TO KNOW

Sunshine Child: Seriously what happened?

Bug Boi: *image attached*

Tall Tree: I can’t believe this happened. Shin, how could you?

Weeb Trash: Yongseok initiated it.

Young Succ: Yeah and you went along with it you hoe.

Baby Ghost: Let’s not resort to name calling.

Bug Boi: If anyone’s the hoe, it’s you Yongseok.

Tall Tree: Let’s just leave it as they’re both hoes.

Bug Boi: I agree.

Bug Boi: We’re not angry. Just disappointed.

Tall Tree: Speak for yourself. I’m angry.

Sunshine Child: Seriously guys what are you talking about?

Young Succ: Do you really not know. Even with the picture?

Weeb Trash: He really is a pure child.

Baby Ghost: And I’d like to leave it that way!

Bug Boi: Give me a second Sangmin. I’ll zoom in for you.

Baby Ghost: WHAT DID I JUST SAY!

Bug Boi: *image attached*

Tall Tree: Shin. You even fucking pointed at it? And that smirk. That’s for me. That’s my smirk!

Bug Boi: Kim fucking Yongseok. How dare you look so soft while betraying me.

Sunshine Child: Wait. Is this because Yongseok put his hand on Shin’s dick?

Baby Ghost: SANGMIN HOW DARE YOU USE THAT LANGUAGE!

Weeb Trash: I’m honestly not that surprised. He acts all innocent, but he always knows what’s up.

Baby Ghost: IT’S BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU. I’M COMING BACK TO THE DORM AND BEATING YOUR ASSES

Baby Ghost: Sangmin, sweetie, don’t worry. I’m coming to save you.

Sunshine Child: What’s the big deal don’t you guys all kind of switch around anyway?

Bug Boi: …

Tall Tree: ….

Young Succ: That’s exactly why I’m confused as to why they’re so angry.

Weeb Trash: I mean that was the most you and I have done.

Bug Boi: I am upset that Sangmin thinks we’re so frivolous. The only thing we mess around with is kissing. The sex is exclusive.

Tall Tree: … Recently the sex is exclusive.

Weeb Trash: WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN RECENTLY

Tall Tree: Well… Seyoung and I used to mess around a little… a few years ago…

Bug Boi: Shin just tackled Takuya right off his chair. Holy shit.

Young Succ: SEYOUNG WHY I DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT THIS

Young Succ: I WANT TO KNOW WHAT TAKUYA’S LIKE IN BED

Bug Boi: Come on in. I’ll tell you all I know.

Weeb Trash: Wait, I’m coming too I wanna know if he’s gotten any better.

Tall Tree: I’m coming to make sure you don’t lie you bitch.

Sunshine Child: Casper save me.

Baby Ghost: Sangmin, sweetie. I’m like five minutes away. Just hang on.

  
2:32 PM

Baby Ghost: Wait it just occurred to me that Amuse literally posted that.

Baby Ghost: To the public.

Baby Ghost: How gay have you guys been without me there for Amuse to actually just give up.

Bug Boi: … I plead the 5th.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always kudos, comments, and suggestions are appreciated! Stan Cross Gene, and lets hope for a comeback soon! I miss them!


End file.
